Hello
by silent-violin
Summary: RATING IS UP!WARNING, Kagome walks in on sesshomaru doing something she couldn't believe, then she gets taken to his palace because of rin and it goes on( I hate and suck at summaries...) Pairings: SesshKag, and Rin and my character please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello  
  
DISCLAIMER!!! S.V.: writes something down and shows to all... Writing: I do not own inuyasha and, blah, blah, blah. I do however, own the servant Nothing.  
  
Inuyasha and company walked down a path through a deep forest. The sun was starting to set and is getting darker by the minute. Kagome was about to complain about setting up camp when Inuyasha talked first.  
  
"We need to set up camp soon, its getting really dark." Inuyasha said over his shoulder.  
  
"I agree, I was just going to say that." Kagome replied.  
  
They found a spot and set up camp. Inuyasha decided to sleep in a tree, as usual. Kagome went of to go find a water spring, and Miroku and Sango went to sleep.  
  
" I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness. If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now? As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is." Kagome heard a male- sounding voice coming through the trees singing. She started to walk towards the voice.  
  
" Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again! If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Believing , now I begin my journey with you, in search of the light" Kagome found a small clearing, and, within it a familar white-haired man holding a small, black-haired girl in his arms.  
  
"We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity. We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity... " Sesshomaru sensed someone watching them. He looked over to see the girl, Kagome, he remembered. She traveled with his brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked up at him and saw him looking the other way, so she looked, also. A young woman was standing there, watching the two of them.  
  
"What do you want? Is Inuyasha here with you?" Sesshamaru said calmly, but in fact he felt a bit uneasy... And embarrassed, she had caught him singing Rin to sleep.  
  
"Uhh... No, he's not... I was looking for a hot spring...." Kagome was freaked out. She didn't to deal with him. Strangely enough, she wanted to hear him sing again. She wouldn't mind being the one on his lap, in his arms. AHH, WHAT was she thinking! She slapped herself on the head in front of sasshomaru.  
  
"Ahem, why are you slapping yourself?" Sesshomaru was getting a kick out of this, he had never seen someone blush so much before. He started to chuckle to himself.  
  
Rin slipped off of Sesshomaru and walked over to Kagome. She pulled on her sleeve. Kagome looked down to see the small girl grin impossibly wide.  
  
"Do you want to be my mama? Because Sessha-sama is already my papa." Rin looked hopefully to Kagome, then she looked over to Sessomaru, then back again to Kagome.  
  
Kagome laughed slightly and picked up Rin, she looked over to Rin's "papa" and smiled. "I'm sorry Rin, but I can't..."  
  
Rin started to get all teary-eyed, Kagome mentally hit herself.  
  
"Oh, but Rin, how about I stay with you for a little while? Then I'll go, but I will still visit you sometimes. Is that alright with you?" Kagome just realized what she had said when Rin gleefully agreed and hugged her.  
  
"Yay! Kagome-sama's coming with us! Sessha-sama! Is that alright?" Rin ran over to the white-haired demon and latched on to his leg. Sesshomaru looked up to stare straight into Kagome's eyes. He let his eyes travel down her body, to the very unmodest skirt, down her legs and then back up again.  
  
"Yes, my dear Rin, it is fine with me." Sesshomaru replied. He picked up Rin and walked over to Kagome. Without warning, he picked Kagome up as well and jumped away towards his castle.  
  
When they got there, Rin ran off to bug Jaken and left Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.  
  
"Umm... Sesshomaru? Is there anything I can do right now? I mean, besides play with Rin." Kagome looked up at the youkai to see his golden sand- coloured eyes.  
  
"What do you wish to do?" He replied.  
  
"Umm..." She thought a bit. Then she smiled. "Uhh, maybe I- I mean you, could maybe teach me... How to fight? Inuyasha always has to protect me. But, now I would like to protect myself!" She said as she crossed her arms and nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru looked surprised for a millisecond. His face went back to normal before she could see it.  
  
"Fine. I'll go tell a servant to get you a training gee." He walked away and Kagome hurried to fallow.  
  
(A.N.): well, how ya like it? Please review! Next chappie coming up soon! 


	2. Ch2 The love of the Lord and Maiden

Hello Writes something down: don't own Inuyasha , blah, blah, but I do own the character Nothing. Ch. 2: Love of the Lord and Maiden  
  
"The first step is to learn to fight hand-to-hand." Sesshomaru swiftly grabbed Kagome's wrist as she tried to throw a punch. He twirled her around and she fell, landing on her butt. She got back up and surprised Sesshomaru by doing a backflip away from him.  
  
"That's 2 years of gymnastics for ya!" She exclaimed. She suddenly, without warning, tackled Sesshomaru by diving and securing her arms around his legs, tripping him. Sesshomaru fell flat on his (cute!) ass. He looked down at her with an evil grin. He suddenly slashed out and, not thinking she would be hit, hit her across the face. She fell backwards and lay still. Sesshomaru, who just realized what he had done, quickly went to Kagome's side. There was blood dripping from four slashes on her face. He quickly picked her up and hurried inside.  
  
Kagome lay in bed with half her face in bandages. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, and Rin was sitting quietly at the side of the sleeping Kagome. Suddenly, Sesshomaru walked in and looked at Rin, then at the girl who was sleeping. He looked down at his feet. For some reason he felt ashamed. He had never felt ashamed before in his life! Why was he feeling ashamed now? Maybe. Feh. No, I can't. I can't. Love her. Can I? Arghh! What's going on? What are these feelings?!. Wait. I HAVE felt this before. Mother. So beautiful, but she died because of me! She tried to save my from that Lion Yukai! Oh, mother. I loved you so much. As much as I love Rin. And-and. Sesshomaru's train of thought went "CHOOCHOO" and bye bye (I'm scaring myself!) when he heard a moan coming from the bed. Kagome sat up and realized she could only see through her right eye. She quickly put a hand over the bandages and then remembered what had happened.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Rin? Where are you? And why can't I see through my left eye?" She put her hands out and felt smaller hands grab hers.  
  
"It's o.k. Sesshomaru-sama accidentally attacked you." Rin looked over at the demon that was standing at the end of the bed. She gave him a 'this your own fault, no one else's' look. He glared at her.  
  
"Go away Rin." He told her sternly. She didn't want to go, but she daren't disobey him. She got up and left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and rested a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his.  
  
"Where did Rin go?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"She went to go get you some food." Sesshomaru looked down and clenched his fist. "I-I'm sorry about this, I got carried away with the fight."  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru! It's okay, really." She turned her head so she could see his face. The look on his face was of sadness and of shame. She lifted her right hand up to his face and softly caressed his cheek. He looked up at her strangely as his previous thoughts came back to him. And as much as I love this girl, this beautiful girl. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the neck and then up to her lips. He noticed she smelt of cherries and vanilla. He thought she tasted good, too. Surprising him, Kagome deepened the kiss. Then there was a nock on the door! @_@ (So close!)  
  
A young boy entered along with Jaken. The boy was tied by the wrists and was being pulled by two guards. He was about Rin's age, maybe a year or two older.  
  
"Lord! We found this boy trying to get in the castle grounds, what shall we do with him?" Jaken said dully.  
  
"You can kill him for all I care." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome blurted out. Sesshomaru looked at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. " No, don't kill him. Let me keep him. As-as a personal servant! "  
  
"Lord?" Jaken queried.  
  
"Fine, let him go." Sesshomaru said with a small sigh.  
  
After cutting the bonds off the boy's wrist, Jaken and the two guards left. Rin came back in and stared at the newcomer. Sesshomaru walked out, with Kagome in tow. She was a bit wobbly, but managed with sesshomaru's help. The two children looked at eachother. The boy had long, black hair with it partly held back. He had bright green eyes, almost lime-green. They held sorrow and pain in them. Rin held out her hand.  
  
"Hello, my name's Rin, what's yours?" She asked.  
  
"N-Nothing, Miss." He looked down and to the right.  
  
"You mean you don't have a name?' Rin giggled. The boy shook his head. He lifted his head a bit and looked at her with red cheeks.  
  
"That is my name, Miss. My name's Nothing."  
  
(Writes something and holds up for all to see: How ya'll like it? I think Nothing's kinda cute. Don't ya think? Well, Please review!!!!! Pwease?)- Silent Violin 


	3. Lost Vision, Found Vision

Hello Ch. 3- Lost Vision, Found Vision  
  
Writes something on whiteboard: Blah, blah, don't own inuyasha, but I do own the character Nothing.  
  
Ch. 3-Lost Vision  
  
Kagome lay on her bed. Sesshomaru was somewhere else and Rin and Nothing had been inseparable. It had been about a week since the accident, and for some reason, both of her eyes were losing their sight. Suddenly, sesshomaru walked in, his hair billowing behind him like a white, silk cape. He walked over to her and saw she was asleep.  
  
They had only shared one kiss, and he didn't know why. He couldn't figure these feelings he had. They made him very confused. He looked over at her. She slept peacefully, with her head tilting to one side. He brushed a stray hair from her face. He thought sadly of how she was losing her sight because of him. He had never felt sorry for anyone before, but now he is. *Arghh! I need to stop! I need to stop and think! I- I do. Love her. But I don't know if I can show her that love. Wait. What, what if I could get her sight back? But. There's only one way I know of. And that will cause her more pain, and I couldn't bare that! But, I think I will have to! Yes, I will give her vision back! So she can see me again! And Rin! * He thought of a way to tell her when she woke.  
  
DREAM.  
  
Sesshomaru lay on the grass with his eyes closed. His hair was being blown across his face lazily by a breeze. Kagome walks up to him. But, somehow she's different, but better. Her black hair is down to her knees; it also has lavender and sun-coloured streaks weaving in and out. Her eyes are sun- coloured also. She kneels down to him and wraps her black tail around her waist.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Her voice is like a clear, pure, blue sky after a rainy day. It comforts anyone who hears it. "Sesshomaru. I love you." She leans down and kisses the crescent moon on his forehead. She also, has one on her forehead, with two streaks of black on both her cheekbones. Sesshomaru opens his eyes and stares intently at her.  
  
"I love you also, my dear Kagome-chan." He brings his hand up to her cheek and cups it gently. He leans up and kisses her on the lips passionately. "Oh Kagome-chan, I love you and Rin so much. I'll love you forever, my lovely mate."  
  
END DREAM.  
  
Seshomaru opened his eyes and looked to his side at Kagome, who surprisingly stared straight at him with her failing eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru. I just had this wonderful dream." she looked down and twiddled her thumbs. ".You were in it. You- you were laying in the grass, with your eyes closed.And-" She was interrupted by Sesshomaru speaking softly:  
  
"And my hair blowing across my face. You were different, but still the same. Your hair was down to about your knees; it had lavender and gold streaks in it. When you kneeled down, you wrapped your tail around your waist. And, you said."  
  
"I love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome finished the sentence. "And then you opened your eyes and said."  
  
"I love you also, my dear Kagome." Sesshomaru caressed Kagome's cheek. She looked up at him, into those brilliant suns. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She then pushed forward to deepen the kiss. After a minute or two, they both separated at the same time. ".Kagome, umm, I know a way to get your sight restored, but you'll end up what you were in that dream we shared. You'll turn into a yukai."  
  
"I want to become the person in the dream. Because, I want that dream to become reality." Kagome answered and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
".It wi- it will hurt, and a lot." He looked down and ran his claws through her hair that fell over her shoulder.  
  
Kagome leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I don't care, I want to be with you forever. I want to love you forever." She lied back down and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Okay, then. Close your eyes." Kagome closed her eyes and Sesshomaru leaned down. He kissed her neck, right where the shoulder and neck met. He suddenly sank his fangs into her skin. Kagome gasped at the pain, but she also noticed there was pleasure in it. She moaned as his fangs sank deeper. She grabbed the sheets, her knuckles turning white. Sesshomaru sat up and cut his arm with his claws and put the gash against the bite mark. Kagome released the sheets and instantly fell asleep.  
  
*Oh, Kagome, we will both have the worst headaches when we wake up. But, at least we will be waking up in each other's arms when we do. * Sesshomaru thought before he fell asleep also.  
  
Writes something on mini whiteboard: Well? How ya like it? Please review! 


	4. Ch4Dreams Do Come True

Hello Ch.4-Dreams Do Come True  
  
Writes something down on mini whiteboard: Blah, blah, blah, oh, and also BLAH! I do not own inuyasha and co. I just wish I did. But, I do own Nothing!(so cute)  
  
Ch.4-Dreams Do Come True  
  
"Hmmm? Argh, my head hurts!" Kagome opened up her eyes. Wait a minute.Her eyes?! She can see! Kagome looked around and the noticed her balcony door was open. She got up on wobbly legs and started toward the sunshine. When she went through the door, she felt different somehow, but better. She looked out over the grassy hills with clearer vision than ever. She spotted something over on one of the nearer hills. On some instinct, she jumped down and started to run over to 'something' on the hill.  
  
When she got there, the sight took her breath away. Sesshomaru lay on his back, eyes closed. The slight breeze whisped some strands of his silver hair across his beautiful face. Kagome giggled at the thought of Sesshomaru being beautiful. But, she had to admit he was gorgeous. She walked over to him and kneeled down at his side. She felt something wrap around her waist, so she looked down to find a black fluffy tail lying in her lap, she smile at this. She bent down and kissed Sesshomaru's forehead, right where the crescent moon was. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, so she came back up to stare straight into those golden orbs.  
  
"I love you, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I love you, also." He replied. He sat up and took her into an embrace. He then kissed lovingly. They separated when they heard Rin calling for them.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-chan! Where are you?!" Rin came up over the rise of the hill and stopped when she saw Kagome in the arms of her "papa". "Uh? Sesshomaru-sama? Umm, your brother is here."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up in anger. He was so close to asking his dear Kagome something when Rin had said Inuyasha was here. "How dare he!" Sesshomaru growled. He stood up and held out a hand to Kagome who took it.  
  
"I can't believe he has the nerve to come here! He probably just came here to get his 'Shard Detector' back!" Kagome huffed out and started to walk toward the castle. Suddenly, Inuyasha appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Kagome? What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's shoulders. But was surprised when Sesshomaru punched him squarely in the face. "Ah, Bastard! I'll get you for that!" Inuyasha looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. Kagome just kissed that bastard!  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't you dare and try to touch Sesshomaru! If you do, I'll kill you myself!" Kagome locked her gaze on him. He noticed her eyes were flickering off and on in red. He then realized she was totally different. Her hair was down to her knees; it had lavender and golden streaks. She was shapelier than before, her legs longer and her chest a bit bigger. She had two streaks of black across each cheek. He then noticed she had violet crescent moon mark on her forehead. He realized that she was no longer a human, but the one he wanted to become. A yukai.  
  
"Kagome? Why?" Inuyasha started to walk toward Kagome.  
  
"Get away from us Inuyasha! I am no longer your damn Shard finder! " Kagome hugged Sesshomaru closer. "Why don't you go find that undead bitch, Kikyo!  
  
"Kagome, lets go home." Sesshomaru offered. He was getting a bit worried, he could feel Kagome's power and anger rising. She needed to calm down,  
  
"Yes. My dear Sesshomaru. Let's go home." Kagome looked away and hid her face in Sesshomaru's chest.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped away with Kagome and left Inuyasha confused and alone.  
  
Writes something on mini whiteboard: Hey, sorry for not being quick with the update! And also I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm sick from school today, so I can't really stand looking at the computer screen for more than a minute (it makes feel a little dizzy). But I will and try to make the next chappy much longer! Buh bye! 


	5. Love reserved for 2 or 4

Hello Ch.5- Love reserved for 2.or 4  
  
Writes something on mini whiteboard: Hey, disclaimer blah, blah, blah. Don't own inuyasha, but do own Nothing. Also, sorry for not updating for so long, I had to catch up with school work and all. Hope ya all like it! WARNING! LEMON ACTIVATED! WARNING! LEMONY GOODNESS BETWEEN FLUFFY AND KAGOME! NOT FOR SMALL CHILDREN (or for any kind of children for that matter) Hey, and also, I'm gonna have Rin be like 14, okay? (Nothing would 16 then, because he is 2 yrs. Older than Rin)  
  
Ch.5- Love reserved for 2  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome still held on to him after he landed on her balcony. "I. Was wondering. Oh never mind!"  
  
She let go and walked over to her bed and plopped lazily onto it. Sesshomaru walked over to her and sat on the bed. He bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips softly. She leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Kagome? I wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru brought out a silver ring with a small dark violet, almost black heart- shaped diamond. Surrounding the heart, were two angel wings carved out of pearl the colour of a gray sunset. He lifted her (left or right? I don't know!)hand and slide the ring onto her finger.  
  
Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, she lifted her free hand and caressed his cheek.  
  
".Y-yes, I will. I love you." Kagome looked deeply in Sesshomaru's eyes and saw passion, happiness. But most of all, pure love.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her deeply. He gently slid his hand under her shirt and caressed her there. Kagome let out a moan and realized what he was doing.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at him. He just started to undo the tie on her shirt.  
  
"Mmm, Kagome. I've wanted this for so long. someone to love, and to love me also." He looked down at her and smiled warmly. He opened the shirt and slid his hands up her stomach and cupped her breasts. Kagome moaned and reached down to the tie of Sesshomaru's kimono and started to untie it. She finished and he slipped out of it. Sesshomaru leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth while massaging the other one. Kagome let out a small gasp as he grazed a nail over her nipple. He suddenly slid down and started to undo the tie of her pants, when he finished, he undid his own pants and removed them both.  
  
He bent down and kissed down her stomach. He slid two fingers into her and started to push them in and out. Kagome gasped and ran her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair. He came back up and kissed her deeply. Kagome felt a small nudge against the inside of her thigh and all but yelped. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and asked the unsaid question. Kagome nodded and kissed him once more. Sesshomaru slowly entered. Kagome gave out a cry and Sesshomaru stopped. Kagome looked up at him and nodded for him to continue.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly thrust through her barrier and she gave out a loud cry. Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled her neck and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and brought the kiss deeper. He started to rock back and forth slowly. Kagome started to feel pleasure beyond pleasure building up inside of her between her legs.  
  
"Faster!" Kagome gasped out. Sesshomaru obliged and started to thrust harder and faster.  
  
Kagome could feel her release coming and she moaned out Sesshomaru's name. Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome cried out as she gave abandon. Sesshomaru followed her and she felt his hot seed spill into her. They both collapsed onto the bed. Sesshomaru rolled off of her and brought the bed sheets up to cover them both. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and instantly fell asleep. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep also.  
  
Kagome woke up to find Sesshomaru gone, and in his place a yellow rose and a card. She carefully picked up the rose and inhaled the scent. She set it down again and read the note:  
  
Dear Kagome, I had to leave before you woke up to do some business. Find Rin and tell her the news. Also, a servant will come up soon for the arrangements of your gown. I love you with all my heart and soul, Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome set down the letter and lied back down. This must be a dream, I feel so impossibly happy! But. What about my family in the other era? Ahh! I guess I'll have to go tell them myself! But, I'll have to bring Sesshomaru with me! Kagome thought to herself. "I already fell the dread coming!" She huffed out as she got up and ready for the servant to come.  
  
"Rin! Where are you?" Nothing walked through the garden. Rin and he were playing hide-and-go-seek. "Come out, come out where ever you are!"  
  
He heard a giggle coming from behind a rose bush. He quietly crept toward the bush. As he was about to tackle the bush, he heard Kagome call.  
  
"Rin! Where are you? I need to talk to you!" Kagome spotted the boy she saved from Jaken crouched down in front of the rose bush where Rin was hiding behind. Nothing jumped in front of Rin. Rin threw her arms up and latched onto the boy's neck. They both laughed and the boy twirled them both in circles. Kagome smiled and walked over to them. They noticed her and stopped. Nothing set Rin down and Rin held onto his hand. "Rin? I have something to show you!"  
  
Rin looked up and saw that Kagome held out her hand. Rin noticed a beautiful ring on her finger that looked exactly like the one that Sesshomaru kept on his nightstand.  
  
"Are you and Sesshomaru-sama getting married?" Rin looked up and realized that Kagome was no longer human, but a very beautiful demoness. "You're a yukai! When did that happen?"  
  
"Come inside and I'll tell you." Kagome said. Rin looked over to Nothing and looked back up to Kagome.  
  
"Can Nothing come to?" Rin smiled and Kagome noticed that she held onto his hand.  
  
"Oh! That's your name? I didn't know. Sure, he can come with us." Kagome smiled at the two. That's so cute! They make a cute couple.  
  
Kagome, Rin, and Nothing walked out of the gardens. When they got inside, they saw Sesshomaru walking toward them. Kagome ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rin and Nothing, still holding hands, walked up to him.  
  
Sesshomaru noticed the two teens holding hands. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Get your hands off my daughter, now."  
  
"But Sesshomaru- sama! He is my best friend!" Rin replied.  
  
"Sesshomaru, come with me." Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and started to pull him away. Sesshomaru was still growling as she dragged him through a door leading them away from the hall.  
  
Writes something on mini whiteboard: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. I hate school.. Well, hope ya'll liked it! Wink, wink. Ja Ne! 


	6. Hello Ch6one wedding, two hanoyou's, thr

Hello Ch.6- one wedding, hanoyou's, three couples  
  
S.V. writes something down on mini whiteboard: Hey guys! THIS WILL CONTAIN FLUFF, AND YES, IT WILL BE BETWEEN RIN AND NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blah, blah, I don't own inuysha, but I do own Nothing and Kyonai (kee-oh- nay).  
  
Ch.6- one wedding, two hanoyou's, three couples  
  
The day of the wedding was getting closer and closer. Kagome had invited Sango, Miroku, Kaede and all her friends from the feudal era. even Kouga.. Inuysha said he would come, too. Maybe.  
  
Kagome had maids moving in and out all day long, and it was bugging her to hell. Servants kept on asking her all these questions, and measuring her for the wedding gown. At night, she would sleep alone, for she wasn't allowed to be with Sesshomaru before the wedding. All her thoughts were of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey, Rin? What do you feel like doing today?" Nothing looked over at Rin, who had her feet in the clear stream that they were sitting next to.  
  
"I don't know.. Hey! How about going to the forest and look for caves? If we find any, we can make a fort there!" Rin got up still in the water and kicked water at Nothing.  
  
"Hey! Stop that! Let's go find caves!" He said and started to run into the forest. Rin quickly ran him. _________________________________________________________  
  
"Oh! Look, there's one there!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
The cave was small, but they both could stand in it. It went far back, into darkness.  
  
"Cool! This is perfect for a fort!" Nothing looked around. He realized Rin had sat down and had her back against the wall, eyes closed. "Hey, Rin? Are you sleeping?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, It's just so peaceful here. I almost fell asleep." Rin looked up at him. "Hey, Nothing? Where did you get your name?"  
  
Nothing looked down. He sat down very slowly, as if painful. He leaned against the cave wall and sighed.  
  
"My village, I guess.Everybody called me a good for nothing since I could remember. I never knew my parents."  
  
Rin took his hand in hers. "My village tried to kill me, run me out. My parents were killed.." A tear fell down from her cheek and onto Nothing's hand, startling him.  
  
"Oh, I never knew that.." Nothing thought of what to say when an idea came to him. One that he just acted upon and didn't realize what could come about from his actions. He leaned down and kissed Rin on the cheek. His lips lingered for a minute.  
  
Rin looked up, surprise written over her face. Then she gently brushed her lips against his. Nothing brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek gently. The kiss deepened a bit. Nothing licked and pushed with his tongue, trying to get Rin to open her mouth. She got the idea and gave in. Suddenly, there came a growl from the entrance of the cave. Rin and Nothing jumped apart and looked over. Sesshomaru stood there, rigid with anger, eyes narrowing at the sight of this weakling human kissing his dear daughter, Rin. Rin stood up and put herself between the two the she both loved.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Don't you dare touch him!" Rin said, as threateningly as her sweet voice would allow.  
  
Sesshomaru faltered a moment. Rin had threatened him. She called him just 'Sesshomaru;, not 'papa' or 'fluffy' , or 'Sesshomaru-sama'.. Just 'Sesshomaru'.  
  
"Fine, but you'll never see him again." Sesshomaru saw the pain and fear slid in place on Rin's face. He suddenly felt guilty. "Unless there is a servant, I, or Kagome around. Understand?"  
  
Rin smiled and suddenly rammed into Sesshomaru, hugging him like a stuffed toy.  
  
"Let's go back, Kagome needs my help for tomorrow!" Rin ran back and grabbed Nothing's hand, then grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and started to lead them back to the castle.  
  
The day of the wedding arrived and people, yukai, and other such creatures gathered in a large, beautifully decorated glade.  
  
"And why did you make me come to this?" Inuyasha asked Kyonai, another dog hanoyou, whom Inuyasha had fallen in love with. Finally, someone like me. Inuyasha thought. She had black hair, with shining silver eyes. She had little silver ears, and she fought well. Their tempers matched, she, the calm one. He. Well, the over active, annoying, village idiot one. But, their love cancelled all these things out and only left themselves with each other.  
  
"You told me so much about Kagome, that I want to meet her and see what kind of person your first "true" love was.." Kyonai looked over longingly at Inuyasha. She loved him dearly. "And anyway, I want you to tell her how you've come along without her. She'll be happy for you. I promise."  
  
Suddenly, the ceremony started. It went well, without a hitch. All of the audience was surprised when Sesshomaru said, "I love you" to Kagome, and even more surprised when he laughed happily when they walked down from the altar. None of the yukai audience ever thought that The Lord of the Western Lands could ever show emotion. But they thought wrong.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran up and surprised him with a fierce hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you came!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed a bit when Kagome looked over to Kyonai.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, is this a new friend of yours?" Kagome let go of him and held out a hand to the blacked-haired hanoyou.  
  
"Yeah. This is my. Girlfriend, as you would call it.." Inuyasha's face took on a deeper shade of red. "Kagome, this is Kyonai. Kyonai, Kagome."  
  
Kagome gave Kyonai a big hug as well.  
  
"Inuyasha has told me a lot about you, Kagome." Kyonai smiled and looked over to Inuyasha. "He was right about how beautiful you are."  
  
Inuyasha's face became an impossible hue of red now. Kagome and Kyonai started to giggle at this. Sesshomaru walked over and was clueless as to why his half-brother was red as tomato, and to why Kagome, and a female hanoyou (who had Inuyasha's scent on her, as Sesshomaru noticed with a smirk.), were giggling insanely and pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
Writes something on mini whiteboard: Well? How ya'll like it? Promise to update soon! See ya cowboys.. And cowgirls SV 


	7. Hello Ch7…Honeymoon…

Hello Ch.7-..Honeymoon..  
  
Writes something on mini whiteboard: DISCLAIMER! I don't own inuyasha and co., but I do own Nothing & Kyonai. WARNING!!!!!!!!! A VERY BIG @$$ LEMON IS IN THIS CHAPTER! SO, PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE AT LEAST 16 SHOULD NOT READ THIS!!!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!  
  
Hello Ch.7-..Honeymoon..  
  
"So, my dear Kagome, are you ready for the honeymoon?" Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome, who had no idea where were they headed.  
  
"Yeah, but where are we going? Is it a surprise?" Kagome grabbed his hand and looked ecstatic. Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Sesshomaru winked and tried to keep a straight face as Kagome's lip quivered and she gave him puppy eyes.  
  
"I hate you.." Kagome said. Suddenly, she grinned evily. She lunged at Sesshomaru. "FINE, I WILL TICKLE YOU 'TIL YOU TELL ME!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Well, Sesshomaru had a small secret. He's very, very, very.. Oh, and very ticklish.(laughs evily.) Sesshomaru tried to pry Kagome off.  
  
"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP TICKLING MEEEEEEEEEE!" Sesshomaru yelled out. Kagome instantly stopped and looked up. "We're going to Kyoto.Hot springs galore."  
  
Kagome lifted an eyebrow. ".You're a pervert. Like Miroku.." Kagome smirked.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAATTT?!?! I'm nothing like that monk!" Sesshomaru directed his thumb to the back of him, where, in another carriage Sango and the monk were riding in. In the back of them, Inuyasha and Kyonai were sharing a carriage also. Rin and Nothing decided to go in the same carriage as Inuyasha and Kyonai.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when they reached the retreat that Sesshomaru said they would be staying at. When they came up the last hill, Kagome gasped at the beauty of the scenery in front of them.  
  
Cherry blossoms of red and pink and white filled the air with a scent as sweet as a new spring, of new beauty. Lush green fields slopping far and wide, birds chirping and singing with trills and long high whistles. Then, the palace that they were staying at came into her view. Wooden, some kind of cherry wood, made the building up. Old style Japanese architecture with sliding doors and beautifully coloured roof tiles of red, black and gold. Statues of dragons and majestic demons that were along paths that winded its way to gardens or forest paths.  
  
"Oh! Sesshomaru! I've never seen anything so beautiful!" Kagome turned to face the yukai. She smiled and kissed him on the lips gently. ".Thank you. So much."  
  
Sesshomaru cupped her cheek with his right hand. "No, it is I, who should thank you. This place wouldn't be this beautiful if you weren't here." Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her. Right when their lips were about to touch, the carriage suddenly stopped and Sesshomaru fell off his sit with a loud thud. A growl was heard coming from him.  
  
"Uh, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"I think we arrived." Sesshomaru looked up from were he fell first face into the floor.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even notice." He replied sarcastically. Then, as he faced Kagome, she started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Hahahahaha. Your. Hahahahahahaha. Hair! Hahahahahahahaha!" Kagome finished laughing and wiped a tear from her eye. "Your hair is all messed up, it looks like you just woke up from a bad night."  
  
"Let's just go, I want to show you the room we're staying in." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and led her inside.  
  
"What about everybody else?" Kagome looked back at the others who were just getting out.  
  
"Servants will show them the way. But, I want to show you our room myself." Kagome heard a huskiness in his voice and raised an eyebrow.  
  
When they got to the room, Sesshomaru picked her up bridal-style and walked in the room, closing the door behind them and making sure it was locked.  
  
He carried her over to the bed and lied her down on her back. He climbed on top of her and leaned down for a kiss. Kagome replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She suddenly broke away from the kiss.  
  
"Let's go to the Hot Springs you said they had here.," Kagome said seductively. Sesshomaru picked her up.  
  
"Fine with me." He set her on her feet. "Follow me."  
  
They went out another door and turned to the right, toward the forest. When they got there, Kagome felt giddy, she LOVED hot springs.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to her and kissed her deeply. Kagome slid her hands under his shirt and caressed his chest. A low growl came from him, vibrating in his throat. Sesshomaru then started to untie Kagome's kimono. After he finished, she slid out of it and undid His kimono as well. Once they were fully stripped of their clothing, Kagome pulled back and slowly walked into the water. She extended her finger, making a gesture for the demon to follow her.  
  
Sesshomaru did as he was told and kissed her passionately when he reached her. He grabbed one of her breasts and stated to massage it. Kagome let out a soft moan. He started to kiss down to her neck. They moved over to the shallowest part of the water that went only to their ankles. They lied down and Sesshomaru climbed on top. He went lower with his kisses until he reached her hardened nipples. He latched his mouth over one and Kagome gave out a gasp of pleasure.  
  
"Mmm, oh, Sesshomaru, please." Kagome moaned out.  
  
"Please what?" Sesshomaru mumbled through his mouth.  
  
"Please, go lower." Sesshomaru smirked and left the mounds of soft flesh to go lower.  
  
He kissed her stomach, then her abdomen, still going down. He reached his destination and softly kissed the dark hair. Kagome gasped out. He suddenly licked her folds and she gave out a loud whimper. He could see that she was already very moist. He brought his hand to her entrance and swiftly put two of his fingers in her wet, pink folds. Kagome's hands shot up and grabbed his silky, silver hair. Sesshomaru started to pump his fingers in and out. Kagome could feel her release coming. She moaned out and Sesshomaru took this as she wanting him to go faster, so he did. Kagome screamed out his name as she came. Sesshomaru pulled hi fingers out and licked the sweet juices that had covered hi hand completely. He climbed back up and kissed her hard.  
  
Kagome suddenly rolled him on his back so she was on top.  
  
"My turn." she smirked and reached down to the hardened member between his legs and grabbed a hold of it, slightly squeezing it. Sesshomaru gave out a growl of painful pleasure. Kagome inched down and when she reached her destination, licked the head with her tongue. Sesshomaru gasped and moaned at the feeling, but when she suddenly took the whole thing in her mouth, he arched his back and gave out a loud moan of pure pleasure. He could feel that he was close to coming, he had to get in her soon. When she came back up for a kiss, he rolled them back over, so he was on top once more. He positioned himself at her opening and swiftly entered. Kagome was a bit surprised when she did not feel any pain like last time. 'Maybe the pain is just the first time. Oh well, I don't care right now.'  
  
Sesshomaru started to rock back and forth fast. Kagome moaned out his name and he started to go at inhuman speed. Kagome came again and Sesshomaru right after. Sesshomaru rolled off of her and to her side. Kagome suddenly started to pet his tail, and he began to purr like a kitten.  
  
After they bathed, the re-dressed and went back to their room so the could sleep.  
  
Writes something on a mini whiteboard: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH!!!! I PROMISE I WILL START UPDATE MOR OFTEN!!!!! (I just hate school with all my bloody soul... I SAY FUCK YOU SCHOOL, YOU WILL NEVER, EVER KEEP ME FROM UPDATING AGAIN!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA...Sorry... 


	8. Author's Note

AN: I'm very sorry about this, but I don't know if I'll be able to finish this Fic.... I lost all data on this on because I had to switch computers.... I'll try and figure something out, but hey.... If I don't, feel free to flame me and call me bad names..... (I even lost a different fic that I hadn't put up yet! Argh!!! I also lost all the storylines to ALL my fic and other things!)  
  
A very sorry Ja Ne! 


End file.
